


Фаталистъ. Герой не нашего времени.

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Рукописи не горят» [4]
Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Герой нашего времени | A Hero of Our Time
Genre: Crossover, Decembrists | декабристы, Drama, Gen, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Как о декабристах напишет Михаил Лермонтов?
Series: «Рукописи не горят» [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119734
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Фаталистъ. Герой не нашего времени.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** Лермонтовская речь местами вообще без изменений
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

В начале турецкой кампании случилось мне проторчать подле Карса три недели, пока мы пережидали чуму. Тут же стоял N*** пехотный полк, офицеры собирались друг у друга поочередно, по вечерам играли в карты.

Однажды, наскучив бостоном и бросив карты под стол, мы засиделись у майора С*** очень долго; разговор, против обыкновения, был занимателен. Рассуждали о том, что мусульманское поверье, будто судьба человека написана на небесах, находит и между нами, христианами, многих поклонников; каждый рассказывал разные необыкновенные случаи pro или contra.

– Все это, господа, ничего не доказывает, – сказал старый майор, – ведь никто из вас не был свидетелем тех странных случаев, которыми подтверждаете свои мнения?

– Конечно, никто, – сказали многие, – но мы слышали от верных людей…

– Все это вздор! – сказал кто-то, – где эти верные люди, видевшие список, на котором назначен час нашей смерти?.. И если точно есть предопределение, то зачем нам дана воля, рассудок? почему мы должны давать отчет в наших поступках?

В это время один офицер, сидевший в углу комнаты, встал и медленно подошел к столу. Он был чином, да и годами старше нас – тридцати пяти лет, полковник. Фамилия его была Бурцев. С нами он бывал чаще, чем с ровесниками, и привлекал нас более не обращением – он мог быть и строг, и холоден – но тем, что против обыкновения людей старше тридцати, вовсе не говорил о политике. Я уверен, что история души человеческой, хотя бы самой мелкой души, едва ли не любопытнее истории целых народов, и существо, разделявшее эту уверенность, казалось мне и близким, и необыкновенным. Кроме того Бурцев был храбр, никому не поверял своих душевных тайн и пил, не пьянея. Потому его общества не тяготились, напротив, искали его – как, впрочем, и он искал нашего общества. И когда он подошел к столу, все замолчали, ожидая от него какой-нибудь оригинальной выходки.

– Господа! – сказал он (голос его был спокоен, хотя тоном ниже обыкновенного), – господа, к чему пустые споры? Я – тот самый живой свидетель, поверьте, вполне надежный.

– Свидетель? – понеслось с разных сторон. – Вот же дела! Да чему вы свидетель, как можно знать? Придет же в голову!..

Бурцев переждал, пока стихнет гул, и сказал:

– Был у меня приятель, что не умея порядком плавать, вовсе не боялся воды – ни моря, ни рек. Однажды в начале марта переплыл на плоскодонке реку Прут – а она не маленькая, да и то сказать – среди льдин плавать непросто. Говорили, а я знаю это наверное, что так же он перебрался однажды в Риге через Западную Двину, чтобы попасть в гости к своему тогдашнему предмету. Ходил он и в море, хотя моря не любил, а когда ему указывали на опасность его предприятий, всегда отвечал с усмешкой, что кому суждено быть повешенным, тот не утонет. Такая была поговорка у него.

Бурцев замолчал, ожидая вопроса. Я был ему близок и был любопытен тогда.

– Что же дальше? В чем же предопределение?

– Я думал, вы уж догадались, – холодно улыбнулся Бурцев. – Этот приятель мой... в двадцать шестом его повесили.

Только тут я понял, что Бурцев пьян, иначе никогда не заговорил бы о своем повешенном «приятеле». Чтобы скрыть от остальных товарищей это неловкое обстоятельство, я ухватился за соломинку, поначалу показавшуюся мне довольно ловкой.

– Предлагаю пари! – сказал я шутя.

– Какое?

– Утверждаю, что даже и здесь нет предопределения, – сказал я, высыпая на стол горсть червонцев, – все, что было у меня в кармане.

– Держу, – отвечал Бурцев глухим голосом. – Испробуем же на себе, может ли человек своевольно располагать своею жизнью, или каждому из нас заранее назначена роковая минута… Майор, вы будете судьею, вот мой заклад, еще пять вы мне должны, так сделайте мне дружбу прибавить их к этим.

– Хорошо, – сказал майор, – только не понимаю, право, в чем дело да и как вы решите спор?

Бурцев, не отвечая, прошел в спальню майора; мы за ним последовали. Он подошел к стене, на которой висело оружие, и наудачу снял с гвоздя один из разнокалиберных пистолетов; мы еще его не понимали; но когда он взвел курок и насыпал на полку пороху, то многие, невольно вскрикнув, схватили его за руки.

– Что вы делаете? Послушайте, это сумасшествие!

– Господа! – сказал он, медленно освобождая свои руки, – кому угодно назвать меня трусом? или заплатить за меня двадцать червонцев?

Все замолчали и отошли. Называть полковника трусом никому в голову бы не пришло, хотя это не храбрость, конечно, а одно молодечество. Но мы были молоды тогда! А червонцев просто жаль стало.

Бурцев вышел в другую комнату и сел у стола. Все мы вновь последовали за ним: в эту минуту он приобрел над нами некую власть, которой вполне наслаждался. И однако я читал печать смерти на бледном лице его. Я замечал, и многие старые воины подтверждали мое замечание, что часто на лице человека, который должен умереть вскоре, есть какой-то странный отпечаток неизбежной судьбы, так что привычным глазам трудно ошибиться.

– Вы нынче умрете! – сказал я ему.

Он быстро ко мне обернулся, но начал медленно и спокойно:

– Вряд ли. Вряд ли именно сегодня. Мне кажется, что не полковником я умру. Хватит уже умирающих полковников!

– Да полно, Бурцев! – закричал кто-то. – Ведь пистолет-то заряжен, что за охота шутить?

– Глупая шутка! – подхватил другой. Но я по глазам Бурцева видел: он не шутил. Но был ли уверен в своей судьбе, искал ли смерти? – я до сих пор не знаю ответа.

– Послушайте, – сказал я, – или застрелитесь, или повесьте пистолет на прежнее место, и пойдемте спать.

– Разумеется, – воскликнули многие, – пойдемте спать!

– Господа, я вас прошу не трогаться с места, – сказал Бурцев, приставя дуло пистолета ко лбу. Все будто окаменели.

– Ну, что, Павел, сейчас или как? – спросил Бурцев, но ответить ему никто не мог, ни одного Павла среди нас не было. – Ну, господа, раз!

И сказав, спустил курок... осечка!

– Слава Богу! – вскрикнули многие, – не заряжен!..

Кто-то даже кинулся обниматься с соседом, но Бурцев сказал:

– Посмотрим, однако ж, – опять взвел курок, прицелился в фуражку, висевшую над окном; выстрел раздался – дым наполнил комнату. Когда он рассеялся, сняли фуражку: она была пробита и пуля глубоко засела в стене.

Минуты три никто не мог слова вымолвить. Бурцев спокойно пересыпал в кошелек мои червонцы.

Пошли толки о том, отчего пистолет в первый раз не выстрелил; мне стало скучно и душно, с Бурцевым мы вышли за дверь – и спустились с крыльца.

– А вы удачливы. Верно, счастливы в игре?

– Ничуть, – отвечал он, улыбаясь, – это в первый раз, когда я выиграл спор. Но удачлив, это верно. И полковником не умру.

– Коли так, – сказал я, – то стоило бы вам прямо сейчас подать в отставку, пока вас не повысили в чине. Так вы будете жить вечно!

Этот же человек, который так недавно метил себе преспокойно в лоб, теперь вдруг вспыхнул и смутился.

– Однако же довольно! – сказал он, – или вы сами тоже начали верить предопределению?

– Верю и так; только не понимаю теперь, отчего мне казалось, будто вы непременно должны умереть вскоре...

Он пожал плечами:

– Невелика загадка! Ведь идет война, так что умереть не шутка. Но кто знает? Прощайте же, – он кивнул коротко и ушел. Это показалось мне странным – и лишь вернувшись в дом, я понял, что не спросил, кого из нас Бурцев назвал Павлом.

Офицеры в один голос называли меня эгоистом, потому что я держал пари против человека, который хотел застрелиться; как будто он в самом деле хотел! а если так, то и без меня нашел бы удобный случай.

Я возвращался домой пустыми переулками; месяц, полный и красный, как зарево пожара, начинал показываться из-за зубчатого горизонта домов; звезды спокойно сияли. Происшествие с Бурцевым произвело на меня довольно сильное впечатление и раздражило мои нервы. Я думал, по своему обыкновению не останавливаясь на одной мысли, о нескольких вещах кряду. Звезды вызвали у меня улыбку: я вспомнил, что были люди, думавшие, что светила небесные принимают участие в наших ничтожных спорах за клочок земли или за какие-нибудь вымышленные права!.. И что же? Лампады небесные горят все с тем же блеском, а тех, кто ждал от них участия, милости или славы, кто думал сделать их свидетелями своей ничтожной жизни – от тех не осталось даже тени прежних страстей и надежд: они угасли вместе с ними, как огонек, зажженный одиноким путником в снежную ночь на окраине леса. Но зато какую силу воли придавала им уверенность в том, что целое небо смотрит на них с одобрением и участием! Как, верно, полна была жизнь того, кто, уверясь в предназначении своем, бросал вызов существующему порядку вещей! Неудивительно, что таких было немного; они ставили себя высоко и, верно, способны были на великие жертвы не только ради собственного счастья, но и для блага человечества. Пусть они ошибались, пусть отчаянно и вдохновенно бросались от одного заблуждения к другому, но все же испытывали, должно быть, истинное наслаждение, которое встречает душа во всякой борьбе с людьми или судьбою... А мы?

  
  


_*(приписка с более поздней датой)_

...недавно я узнал, что Бурцев погиб – через год от того злополучного вечера; в бою под Хартом неприятельский знаменщик ранил его в грудь из пистолета. Незадолго до гибели он получил генерал-майора.


End file.
